


Raiden Remembers

by Tat_Tat



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat





	Raiden Remembers

At night, Raiden remembers who he is and sees the boy beside him, sleeping on the mat, covers drawn over his body. He expects a cold anger to cross him, like the one that overtook him when his daughter sided with Hanzo.

The boy warped his mind, giving him one eye, making him see eye to eye with the mortals, with him. The boy stripped him of his scaly skin and sharp teeth.

Raiden doesn’t remember who he is during the day but he does recall at night what he did during the day. He knows of the marketplace bustling, crowds formed around his grandson as he spins tales and plays shamisen. He vividly remembers a hand on his shoulder, commending him for helping, or Kubo’s small, soft hand in his, that ever pulls forward, always forward.

Raiden remembers and he can’t be angry. Because he’s finally happy.


End file.
